Tortured
by TheCrystalangel16
Summary: This is a Smutty one shot by a nerd who was Bored and just wanted to write this for fellow TFP starscream fans who are into BDSM. I HOPE YALL ENJOY MY PORN X3 Note I am taking request for any other one shot Starscream porns


You wake up hung to the ceiling chains wrapped around your wrist. What in the frag happened?? All you could remember what fighting a few vehicons. And then everything went black.

She struggled to break free but found yourself only making the chains tighter around your Wrist. As you growled in the corner of the dark room you hear someone chuckled and say to you." Hehe my my my look who's awake the little autobot~."

Your Energon ran cold you realized that voice...it was starscream the second in command to Megatron leader of the Decepticons. You looked around trying to find him but there was only darkness. You heard the click of heels walk close to you as the seeker spoke." You had quite the nerve breaking into our base you know."

You Growled and narrow your optics as you say." Get fragged seeker!."

He chuckled darkly and his ruby red optics flashed in the darkness finally showing himself as he stood in the light around you." Tsk Tsk Tsk language you are in no place to be running that mouth of yours unless I give you permission to!."

There was a hint of danger in his voice now as he leaned down to make optics contact with you a smirk forming on his face." Now little autobot there are two ways this can go...the easy way or the hard away...you get to make that decision."

He look down but find his razor sharp talons wrapping around your chin forcing you to look up at him. his smirk becomes more apparent as he did so. You growled and said." I am not afraid of you!."

He narrowed His optics and said in a very low tone of voice." Oh but you should be...you seem to Forget who's holding the leash in the situation..."

In a fit of rage you spit on his face. He growled loudly and lets you up and yelled." Agh! Why you Little! Grrraaa! So you want to play that way then."

He quickly wiped his face off his wings now being held high in the air as he Walked back into the darkness. The only thing you could hear was his heels clicking against the floor.

Your spark started to pound as you trying to find him in the dark. Suddenly you could hear a small Buzzing sound and there was a small Stream of pinkish blue light.

As he tried to put together what it was there was a loud cracking sound and you felt a Sudden Shock of pain going through you starting at your hip." AHH!." You look down and see a very fine cut now Leeking Energon.

You started Panting and grinding your Delta together as you heard the seeker speak again." Hmm? What seems to be the matter autobot? Didn't like that?."

You blink rapidly trying to hold back any tears as he walked back into the light. He was holding what looked to be a whip of some kind."

He twirled around a little bit as he started to walk around you." Did you like that little autobot? Did you like have the crack against your Frame? Draining the Energon for you."

You try to flail around hoping to kick him but it was already to late as he walked behind you. You started to pant nervously anticipating what he would do next.

There were two more cracks and you screamed in pain as you felt two brand new slashes on your back. Even more Energon pouring from them."

He chuckled and walked closer to you as he asked." Now have you had enough?."

She growled still fighting off tears and said." Heh I can handle three little scrapes..."

He hummed in disapproval as you felt his hand slowly wrap around your neck for behind gently started to put pressure on it." Oh really? Then I am sure you won't mind this then." As he started to chock you. He ran a his other claws down your back putting just enough pressure to cut open your mash. You hissed loudly as you finally started to cry.

The seeker seemed a little proud of himself for a moment seeing Tears roll down you voice before his whispered." I can make all of this stop of you just tell me why you tried to break in my dear."

You were almost tempted by his words as your frame was getting consumed by pain. But you took a breath looking up to the light above and said." Never..."

He sighed softly as he let go of your throat and said." Find continue to be stubborn...trust me I'll find a way to that." You started to break heavily as he faded into the darkness again you heard the whip be shut off.

And then some thing new being turned on. The buzzing was much louder this time and if by instinct alone you knew what it was.

The prod...you could see his figure start to form in the shadows and the light of the prod shining as well. Once he was only a few inches from you he asked once again." Last chance why did you Break into the nemesis?." You didn't say a word though you had stopped crying you were starting to want just to give in.

As your head becomes more and more light as Energon left your body he growled and pressed the prod into you from as hard as he could. Your body was over taken by a sharp shock going though your body.

He kept it against you for a minute or so before slowly taking it away. Your muscles relaxed once he did. You were panting like crazy and you looked up at the seekers.

He had a dark smirk on his face as if he was getting some kick for torturing you. He gently placed he hand around your neck as he said." Now...are you ready to talk??."

You couldn't say anything for a moment you were still out of breath from the Prod. He sighed and said." Guess not." He started to move it closer to you again. NO NO NO NO you thought and you were able to verbalize that with a small squeak." no...please! I...I'll talk..."

He stopped for a moment and turned the prod off placing it on his hip. He placed he free hand on you face making you look him in the optics as he said." Go on then~." He said in a sharp coo.

You quickly formulated a lie even if it only worked for a hour or so at least the pain would stop. You gulped and said." I was sent to steal some location of Energon hot spots we could steal from..."

Starscream seemed a bit surprised and said." Ahh the prime trying to take what is not his I see...well will

Make sure that doesn't happen now...thank you for been so truthful hahah!."

You wanted to react but your body was to drained to do anything but hang there practically lifeless. The seek sighed as he looked down at you and said." It's a pity you won't talk soon I hate to hurt such a pretty little thing like you self."

He gently rub his talon against you cheek be careful not to cut you this time. You attempted to struggle but it wasn't much use. He got a dark look in his optics as he other hand slowly moved from you neck down your frame on to your hip.

You blushed brightly and demanded." What in the frag are you doing!!?."

He chuckled darkly keeping his optics on your as he answered you." Well for being such a good femmie I thought you might just deserve a reward for talking."

Your body tends up at his words not knowing what his ' reward' entailed but you soon put it together when he placed your leg over his hip. Given him access to your panel.

You looked up at him your optics full of fear. When he saw them he seemed to get nervous himself as he gently nuzzled your neck and whispered." Shhh shhh it's okay i promise it will be gently with you~."

You whined loudly and you arched her back and said." P-please!! I-I-I!."

The seekers wings Dipped low for a moment before he said in a quick whispered." Please...don't make this harder...I am just following orders..."

He looked you into the optics and for a moment they looked just as scared as yours. His wings we're getting lower. You bit your lip nervously and said." J-just don't do this then..."

He growled softly and looked back at you and snarled softly." Do you think I won't if I could...I can't get Beaten again...I am sorry.."

You looked at him as you good nature started to go through. Even though he had hurt you.it was more or less a order to do so he wouldn't end up hurt.

You looked down and said." Okay...just...just please don't hurt me anymore..."

he nodded as he gently tilted your head back and said." O-okay...I'll make sure to be gently..." his wings slowly moved up. As he started to gently kisses your neck.

He tends up for a moment and closed your optics. He slowly kissed down to your shoulders. He bite down onto it.

You hissed gently and as he did. He slowly moved away and looked back at you and whispered." S-Sorry..." he gently kissed your cheek before he moved his hand down to your panels.

You whined a bit as he gently massage the Area. You looked up at him nervously as you started to feel a warm as he continued to rub you.

He got onto his knees in front of you his wings seemed to fluttered for a moment. As he placed your leg on his shoulders.

Your face went bright blue. As you started to put together what he was doing. He gently kissed your inner thigh. You bit your lower lip trying not to moan.

He smirked softly up at you as he said." Open up~." Your body tends up at his words.

But you did exposing your valve. The seekers wings shot up as he cooed a bit. He left small kisses on your thighs working his way up to your valve.

You whined even more trying everything not to moan as you felt his lips around your valve.

You started to pant as he started to lick the more sensitive parts of your valve. You kept his optics shut tight to nervous to look what he was doing.

You accidentally moaned softly as he dragged his claws down your thighs. His wings started fluttering when he heard you. Which made he start to put a little more effort into eating your valve.

You leaned your head back as you opened your optics and said." Ah starscream!!." His wings shot up high as his own face started to turn blue.

You start to feel yourself get closer to overload. She looked down at him you tried to watch but you would get to embarrass and you would shut your optics.

Your body started to heat up and get fuzzy as you Tried to say something but all that came out was a jumble of sounds.

Starscream slowly pulled away causing you to yelp." H-h-Huh!!?."

He slowly go up and gently ran his claws across your chest. You whined desperately

He placed your legs around his hips and said."...I want you to beg..."

You raised your eyebrow at his words. But you were desperate for the release he had worked you up to. you grumbled deeply and said." P-p-please..."

He smirked and placed his hand around your neck squeezing it." What was that pet?."

She whined softly as your valve started to get wet with frustration as you yell." PLEASE."

His wings fluttered happily opening his own panels his spike was completely hard and Throbbing.

You bit your little a bit intimidated by the size. He rubbed his spike against the opening of your valve making you moan again.

He leaned down and kissed you as he slowly pushed his spike into you. You whined feeling the pleasure return.

The seeker groaned as he thrust into you. His wings started to get low as he chocked you. He nuzzled you face and whispered." You are so wet for me~."

You blushed even more as your body relaxed around him. He started to get a little quicker making your Body go to mush.

You looked up to him and called out." P-please get a little faster..."

The seeker smirked as he dragged his claws down from your neck and down to your breast and started to gently squeeze them.

Your body was burning up as you were at the edge of overload as you started to cry out." PLEASE STARSCREAM!! PLEASE PLEASE!!."

He started to pant as well and looked down at you nuzzling your face as he started to mutter something.

You gently nuzzled him back as you closed your optics as you reached your overload. You cried out your whole Body tends up as your body slipped into a warm fuzz of Ecstasy.

Starscream smirked as he Digged his claws into her thighs causing you to scream and some more Energon leaked out.

Your optics rolled back for a moment. Before you regain some consciousness.

The seeker was panting as well as he continued to thrust into you. Starscream growled as he spoke." Frag!! Your such a good little autobot!."

He placed both his claws on your hips. He started to whine softly as he started to get close. His wings got low as he said." You have a very few moments to tell me where you want me to finish at!."

You couldn't even think about his questions before you muttered out." J-just pull out."

The seeker nodded as his wings suddenly shot up as he started to muttered that he was close.

You kissed him Deeply which seemed to push him over the edge as his wings fluttered wildly as he quickly pulled out of you.

You felt his warm overload hit your stomach and a bit onto your chest.

You slowly pulled away from the kiss with a little smile on your face. The seeker was whimpering softly for a moment before he moved your legs down and quickly took the chains off you.

Once you were freed the seeker picked you up and snuggled you and asked." A-a-are you okay my love?.."

You nodded cuddled into his chest still smiling a bit as you said." Yeah...I told ya you would like this little Roleplay idea hehe.."

the seekers wings when down in embarrassment as he closed his panels still holding you tightly against him." I guess you were right...was to rough on you??.."

You should your head no and looked up at him and said." No...maybe next time you can do it a little harder??."

The seeker was a little shocked and chuckled a little bit as he kissed your forehead." Maybe so my dear..."


End file.
